Four Gods of Fairy Tail
by Neo Calous
Summary: After finding out the truth about the girls they love, these four leave for awhile to get stronger, read on to find out PS: its a better version of four strong hearts broken


**sup guys yeah im rewriting this story because i read it and saw that it was all over the place, i know i havent been writing much cause hey i have a life outside of here like most of yall, anyways i hope you enjoy i have taken out certain things from the original because it wasnt working.**

* * *

Another beautiful day in the town of magnolia Fiore, we see one guild all up and bustling about getting ready for the day ahead, we see four men walking to the guild lost in thought, why this is well lets find out why

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal who was using Mystogans identity to hide himself, as he's still a wanted man, were all sitting at a table in a corner discusiing what happened the previous week in the guild, now you all maybe wondering what this is well let's see

Flashback

"Are you insane, no way she'd say yes to me" Natsu said, the other guys gave him' are you shitting me' look

" Natsu you and Lucy have been a team for so long she'll definiately say yes" Jellal said, Natsu slumped

"Fine I will ask, but you all have to ask too" The guys all agreed and went to go ask their girls out on a date,

Natsu POV

I see Lucy and Loki talking a lot, as usual he'd flirt with her and she'd smile, but it's strained, anyways here we go

" Yo Luce" i said and she smiled brightly at me, while Loki smirked for some reason

" Natsu hi" She sounds so beautiful

" Luce i uh i was wondering if youd like to go out with me tonight" Lucy looked away, uh that's weird and why is Loki powering up

Gray's POV

So Lyon is at it again, asking Juvia out, i walk up

" Juvia " she beemed at me, yes

"Gray " She said in a happy tone, " what can i do for you"

" Um I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime"Lyon stood

" what is it Lyon" He cupped his hands together, while juvia had tears

'what's going on'

Gajeel POV

I walk to the usual table and Jet has his arms around Levi, i growl but walk to her anyways

" Shrimp" i asked in a kind tone, she turned and almost jumped out of her seat

"Gajeel" Wow her voice

"Let's go out you and Me right now" i said in my usual tone of voice

why is looking upset, and why is Jet about to kill me

Jellal Pov

I see Erza, Mira and Laxus talking so i walk up, Mira smiles slightly but it falters

" Erza would you like to go and get some cake with me sometime" she smiled big but it falters, and i felt lightning crash behing me

what is going on, i see the other guys also thinking the same thing till i understood why, my eyes widen

' oh shi'

Normal POV

All four were smashed and broken and thrown out of the guild

" Stay away from our girls" all four were stunned, and the girls ran to check them, but they got up and limped home ignoring the calls to come back

flashback ends

Mira was sitting with them

" when did it happen" Natsu asked sadly while seeing the girls staring at them

" five months ago " Mira said as she held his hand and rubbed it big sister like

" why werent we told" Jellal asked, Mira sighed

" it wasnt meant to go on for so long but"

" they fell in love didn't they " Gray said staring at the ceiling, Mira nods Happy flies over

" We got the green light, Master has agreed" the guys nodded and stood and grabbed their bags, everyone stared at them, while Mira walked them to the door

" when will you come back" She asked, Natsu turns and looks inside

"Not sure but take care Mira, when we get back i want to fight you, i expect the strauss siblings to be stronger" he said asnd hugs her tight,

" we will i promise" as they leave, Master walks to them and says to remove the Fairy Tail mark, otherwise people will attack them, they nod and Natsu's hand turns to flames, Gray's becomes Ice, Gajeel encases it in steel, and Jellal brightens his hand, and when they let it go the mark was removed, they then left the guild.

No one had seen or heard from them for two long years, The girls eventually broke up with the guys, they couldn't keep lying to themselves, they now await the return of their true love

On the Horizon we see six Figures, a Small blue haired boy on a Pink Haired Man's Shoulders, A dark blunette, a long spiky haired Man next to him is another man around the same age he to has black hair and a sowrd on his back, and finally another blunette with a red tattoo, these are the rumoured Gods of Fairy Tail

* * *

 **who are these men find out soon, Look guys i may not post frequently becauuse of some personal stuff but ill try to as best i can i promise, have a good summer everyone, Neo calous out,**

 **Last Thing If anyone wants to get in touch with me personally download the app Party in my Dorm and look for Neocalous and you'll find me, live long and prosper**


End file.
